El mejor amigo de Kagome
by kag-akane
Summary: El mejor amigo de kagome regresa despues de pasarvarios años en el exterior...removiendo viejos sentimientos en la miko del futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha y sus amigos le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko**** TAKAHASHI**

Hola este es el prologo de mi historia espero que les guste…..

-kkkk- los personajes hablan

_Kkkk_ los personajes piensan

Kkkkk narración

**El mejor amigo de Kagome**

Viejos recuerdos

En parque de la ciudad de Tokio se ve a una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches de unos ocho años llorando amargamente y a un niño de unos diez de ojos grises y cabellos cobres tratando de consolarla.

-no llores mas Kag-chan- decía el niño preocupado limpiando las lagrimas de los ojos chocolates de la pequeña niña

-no puedo….estoy muy triste- decía ella tratando de contener los sollozos

-se que estas muy triste Kag- chan, pero tienes que pensar que a tu papa no le hubiera gustado verte asi- trataba de animarla el niño

-si pero es que ya no lo veré mas- decía la niña hipando

-kag-chan, mi mama siempre dice, que cuando una persona se va al cielo, y tu lo quieres mucho, esa persona sigue viviendo en tu corazón- dijo el niño con una dulce mirada

La pequeña no pudo evitar perderse en la dulce mirada gris del niño, sintiendo que el corazón se calentaba lentamente.

-gracias Ryu-chan- contesto la azabache

….

Kagome se levanta un poco desorientada, y al darse cuenta que está en el campamento junto a sus amigos, el acelerado ritmo de su corazón se va tranquilizado poco a poco.

Contemplando la hermosa luna que ilumina la noche la azabache se pierde en los viejos recuerdo que le trajo el sueño que tubo

-Ryu - suspira contemplado absorta la luna.

Lo hice un poco corto pero los capitulo serán más largos lo prometo….por fis dejen sus review y perdonen mis horrores ortográficos

Att.

Scarlett


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

**El rencuentro**

En la época actual la Kagome va de camino a casa después de una larga jornada en el colegio y de de a verse enterando del comienzo de los exámenes, pero a pesar de la importancia de estos la azabache tenía su mente en otro lugar o mejor dicho en otra época, pensando en cierto hanyou y en la miko muerta.

Ella a pesar de haberle prometido a Inuyasha que se quedaría con el no pensó que la situación la sobrepasase y que cada vez que él se ve con Kikio, un pedazo de su corazón se rompa al no saberse correspondida, después de dos años en la misma situación las heridas pesan cada vez mas.

…_.Inuyasha lo mejor para todos seria que yo olvidara mis sentimientos por ti….pero es tan difícil teniendo cerca todo el tiempo, y más aun cuando me proteges de la forma en que lo haces, le da a mi corazón esperanzas….. _Pensaba la miko cruzando la calle distraída, sin darse cuenta que todavía estaba en verde el semáforo y que una moto venia a gran velocidad y en su dirección.

Kagome fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar el claxon de varios autos, pero cuando giro su rostro asía la izquierda fue muy tarde el moto estaba a escasos cinco metros demasiado cerca para frenar, la vista la dejo en shock, presiono fuertemente los parpados para no ver el impacto, con un único pensamiento en su cabeza _Inuyasha_.

Estando a punto de llevarse a la miko por delante el joven maniobro la moto para evitar dañarla, derrapo un poco y al final pudo detenerse a tiempo.

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos de nuevo parpadeo un par de veces, y recorrió su cuerpo comprobando su estado….._imposible…_pensó aturdida de salir ilesa.

-hey tu estas bien- una voz profunda y masculina la saco abruptamente de su auto inspección, giro el rostro buscando el origen de la voz, y se encontró con un joven alto y con casco el mismo dueño de la moto.

-si yo estoy bien – dijo sin mucho convencimiento

En joven se acerco un poco más, hasta quedar al frente de ella.

-Kagome?- pregunto intrigado

-si…me conoces? –

Sacándose el casco respondió –A caso ya te olvidaste de mi kag-chan-

-Ryu!- exclamo la miko emocionada lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo de la infancia.

…

No podía creerlo el se veía increíble, ya no era el joven tímido y un poco desgarbado de dieciséis años que se fue a vivir a Londres, para aprender sobre el negocio de la familia.

No ahora era un hombre realmente apuesto con un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura y ese cuerpo tan bien formado que apostaba que debajo de la holgada comisa que llevaba encontraría unos fuertes abdominales y sus brazos fuertes, que prometían ser cómodos y protectores y ese cabello cobrizo y rebelde que enmarcaba tan bien su rostro, con fuertes rasgos masculinos, unos labios sensuales, lo único que no había cambiado eren sus chispeantes ojos grises que siempre conseguían arrancarle una sonrisa en los momentos más duros.

Los mismos ojos de los que alguna vez estuvo profundamente enamorada.

Kagome no podía caber en si su mejor amigo estaba de nuevo en la ciudad, después de creer que tal vez nunca más lo vería, después de todos los días que añoro su presencia y sus consejos que parecían saber siempre que decir frente a cualquier situación.

Ryu estaba igual o más sorprendido que Kagome, a sus ojos ella se veía más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, sus dulces facciones mas estilizadas y un poco menos aniñadas, sus ojos chocolates en los que se perdió tantas veces, parecían más chispeantes, sus largos cabellos azabaches y su cuerpo, que había dejado de ser el de una niña, para convertirse en el de una mujer con insinuantes y provocadoras curvas, que enloquecerían hasta el más recatado de los hombres.

Ryu sabía que al regresar a Tokio era probable que se encontrara con ella, no pensó que fuera tan pronto, aunque a ciencia cierta era una de las cosas que más había deseado desde el momento que piso tierra. Recuperar su amistad y su amor era lo que el joven mas deseaba, porque desde que eran apenas unos niños el guardaba fuertes sentimientos por ella, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellos.

…

-Ryu, dime pero cuando llegaste?- preguntaba ansiosa la azabache mientras ella y Ryu caminaban al templo Higurashi.

- solo hace tres días- respondió calmado

-pero porque no me llamaste o viniste a mi casa?- preguntaba la azabache con un deje de resentimiento en la voz

-yo en realidad quería darte una sorpresa, de hecho antes de casi atropellarte me dirigía a tu casa- respondió con humor el oji gris

-jajaja…..al parecer fui yo la que sorprendió…verdad?-

-si contigo siempre todo es una sorpresa- respondió el mirándola a los ojos profundamente

Cuando Ryu dijo eso y en ese tono de voz la azabache sintió un raro cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, y se sonrojo por la intensidad de la mirada de su amigo.

-a..mira ya llegamos- dijo la azabache rápidamente para tratar de evitar el ambiente tan extraño para ella, en el que el comentario de Ryu los había sumergido.

-y quieres pasar- pregunto todavía algo nerviosa

-me encantaría pero no puedo- respondió el con un deje de decepción en la voz

-¿por qué no?- pregunto curiosa

-tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos de la mudanza, pero descuida prometo venirte a visitar mañana- se despidió depositando un sube beso en el cachete de la azabache

-te veo mañana- dijo ella un poco atontando por la actitud de su amigo, el se puso el casco se subió a su moto y aceleró alejándose a gran velocidad del templo.

Kagome se dirigió directamente a su habitación aliviada de que todavía no tener que regresar a la época feudal.

….

Al otro lado del pozo.

Un inu-hanyou descansando en una rama de un árbol, cerca del pozo devora huesos espera impaciente el regreso de la miko del futuro.

Continuara…..

Por fa….espero sus review con su opinión sobre esta historia….a y perdonen mis horrores ortográficos …..

En el próximo capitulo una confundida Kagome regresa a la época feudal…..que le pasa? Será que Ryu esta confundiendo sus sentimientos?...Inuyasha y el resto se darán cuenta….

Esto y mas en el siguiente cap…..

Att.

Scarlett


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gracias a todos por leer mi historia y sobre todos por los comentarios….

**Respuesta a los review**

**Tsuyu. M. Otaku: un gusto en conocerte también…..me alegro que guste mi historia…te cuento que con esta historia hare sufrir un buen a mi querido hanyuo…..pero se lo merece…..jajaja y lo del aren de Kagome no es mala idea….claro también hay que incluir a Hoyo….espero que me sigas leyendo y por favor sigue dame tu opinión sobre este cap….;-) **

** : Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes en los siguientes capítulos voy a darle duro al hanyuo indeciso…espero que sigas dejando tus comentaris**

**Gracias. Att.**

**Kag-akane….:-) **

Capitulo 2

**Pensando**

Después de tres días del encuentro con Ryu, Kagome regreso a la era feudal como le había prometido a Inuyasha, con un muy buen humor, luego de haber pasado un buen tiempo platicando con su mejor amigo, el le conto sobre su viaje a Londres y ella sobre el colegio y sus amigos. La azabache estaba emocionada al descubrir que él seguía siendo ese mismo chico, con el que creció.

Al salir del pozo con el primero que se encontró fue con un hanyou muy molesto.

-se puede saber porque demoraste tanto, dijiste que llegarías al mediodía - gruño Inuyasha molesto

La azabache suspiro con pesadez y contesto-no es para tanto Inuyasha, solo demore un par de horas

-kej un par de horas, pero si ya casi oscurece – reclamo irónico

Kagome para no seguir discutiendo con el hanyou, tomo su mochila y camino directo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ignorando las constantes quejas y protestas de Inuyasha.

…

Al llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede un muy emocionado Shipo salto a los brazos de la azabache dándole la bienvenida.

-Kagome te extrañe….. - decía el kitsune emocionado

-gracias Shipo….yo también te extrañe- dijo sonriente la miko del futuro

-qué bueno que viniste, ese perro tonto a estado de muy mal humor- dijo el pequeño kitsune, refiriéndose a Inuyasha

-kej- gruño Inuyasha dándole un golpe en la cabeza al kitsune

-kyaaaaaa- lloro Shipo

-Inuyasha abajo!...Shipo es un niño, no lo golpees- dijo la miko de futuro molesta

El pequeño kitsune le sacaba la lengua a Inuyasha, que trataba de despegar la cara del suelo, maldiciendo por lo bajo a la azabache.

-Por cierto Shipo donde está el resto-pregunto curiosa la azabache

-pues acompañaron a la anciana Kaede a la aldea vecina, a realizar un exorcismo- respondió el pequeño.

-y cuando regresan?- pregunto la azabache

-mañana en la mañana, yo me quede porque quería esperar a que llegaras Kagome- dijo el pequeño sonriendo dulcemente a la miko.

-gracias Shipo…ah y por cierto te traje tus crayones- dijo la azabache mirando maternalmente al pequeño.

…

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar con la anciana Kaede el grupo emprendió el viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla shicon y de Naraku. Cuando ya estuvieron a algunos kilómetros de la aldea iniciaron una amena plática, preguntándole a la azabache como le había ido en su época.

-me fue bien….aunque me entere que dentro de una semana iniciaran los exámenes, y tendré que regresar para darlos- respondió la azabache muy contenta al recordar sus encuentros con Ryu

-kej no puedes ir….-gruño molesto el hanyou

-tengo que ir Inuyasha…si no perderé el año- respondió también molesta la azabache

-pero si apenas acabas de regresar….además si de dejo ir retrasaras la búsqueda- protesto el hanyou

-lo siento Inuyasha pero en una semana tengo que regresar quieras o no- respondió firme la azabache

Antes de que Inuyasha contestara, intervino Miroku tratando de evitar otra pelea entre la azabache y el hanyou

-Inuyasha entiende para la señorita Kagome son muy importantes esos exámenes, no puedes impedir que valla

-kej- respondió Inuyasha molesto por la forma en que le contesto Kagome…._que te sucede Kagome, cada vez te siento más distante de mi…._pensaba el peli plateado

El resto del grupo que solo observaba la discusión entre la miko de futuro y el peli plateado, se sorprendieron por el cambio de actitud de la miko asía el hanyou, normalmente ella hubiera tratado de convencerlo de mil formas hasta que el dijera que sí, pero esta vez la azabache solo afirmo que se iría, en ningún momento le consulto o le pidió permiso.

…..

Después de la pequeña discusión entre Inuyasha y Kagome, el grupo continúo su camino, luego de un largo rato de caminata llego a un pequeño pueblo, y como estaba oscureciendo, el monje se dirigió a la casa más lujosa del lugar, para conseguir refugio esa noche a cambio de comida un techo donde pasar la noche.

-qué bueno que nos dejaron quedarnos- exclamo Sango emocionada

-si…las mentiras de Miroku sirven para algo- dijo Shipo para molestar a Miroku

- tienes razón enano, a veces las mentiras del monje pervertido son muy útiles- dijo Inuyasha mientras se atragantaba con la comida que les sirvieron

Mientras el resto del grupo platicaba, la azabache estaba perdida en los recuerdos del día anterior cuando Ryu la fue a recoger en la moto al colegio.

Flash back

Kagome salía del colegio junto a Ayumi, Yuka y Eri, ellas querían saber come le iba a la azabache con su novio rebelde, y la azabache quería que le prestaran sus cuadernos para ponerse al día con todas la asignaturas del colegio.

Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que noto que en la puerta del colegio estaba Ryu arrimado a su moto esperándola con una gran y sexi sonrisa en su rostro tan masculino.

Cuando Yuka, Ayumi y Eri lo vieron saludar muy familiarmente a Kagome, sujetaron del brazo a la azabache y la arrastraron para preguntarle por el guapísimo chico de ojos grises.

-quien es él?-preguntaron las tres al unisonó

A Kagome se le escurrió una gota de sudor al estilo anime, al verse acorralada por sus amigas y ver como se devoraban con la mirada a Ryu.

-el es mi amigo- respondió nerviosa

-a…si…y porque no lo conocíamos-Pregunto Yuka intrigada

-acaso es uno de los chicos de los que siempre nos hablas?- cuestiono Eri

-tiene novia?- pregunto Ayumi la mas tranquila de las tres, dejando impresionada a la azabache

-no lo conocen por que él vivía fuera del país, y no Eri…no les había hablado de él y l verdad no tengo ni idea de si tiene novia o no- respondió la azabache

Mientras sus amigas empezaron un cuestionario sobre Ryu….-qué edad tiene?,¿ cómo se llama?, ¿donde vive?,¿ cual es su color favorito? Y tantas preguntas más que la azabache no sabía cómo responder.

Ryu que vio la cara de aflicción de la azabache corrió en su auxilio.

-hola Kagome nos presentas- pregunto refiriéndose a las amigas de la miko del futuro

-si Ryu claro, ellas son mis amigas Ayumi, Yuka y Eri-

-mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Ryu - dijo el oji gris dando una sonrisa seductora que dejo totalmente derretidas a las tres chicas.

-mucho gusto respondieron las tres al unisonó- totalmente como autómatas

-les molesta prestarme a Kagome- pregunto con su voz ronca y sugerente

-no- volvieron a responder las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

Kagome se despidió sorprendida de la forma de actuar de sus amigas, al parecer Ryu la había dejado embobadas por él.

Cuando se termino de despedir, Ryu le puso el casco y se subió en la moto, la azabache se subió también y pregunto.

-donde vamos? Ryu-

-a pasear kag-han -

Dieron varias vueltas antes de detenerse en una heladería. luego pasaron horas platicando, de los años que no se vieron. Hasta que Ryu dijo.

-Sabes te traje algo de Londres-

-enserio que es?- pregunto emocionada la azabache

-no te lo diré, hasta que te lo de- respondió travieso el oji gris sacándole la lengua

-Ryu-chan, y por qué no me lo das- Pregunto intrigada

-porque está en una de mis maletas, y no eh desempacado aun- respondió tranquilo

-no es justo Ryu-chan dime- protesto Kagome

-no tendrás que esperar-

Kagome se cruzo de brazos y giro la cara molesta y Ryu estallo en risas. En poco tiempo Kagome también empezó a reír.

-sabes Kag-chan te ves linda cuando te enojas- dijo Ryu dejando totalmente paralizada del asombro a Kagome, enseguida un tierno sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la azabache-

Fin de flash back

_Te ves linda cuando te enojas…te ves linda …..te ves linda…cuando te enojas….._se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la azabache, por mas que intentaba concentrarse en la charla que mantenía sus amigos, sus pensamientos estaban en lo bien que lo había pasado el día anterior con Ryu y aunque Inuyasha se haya enojado porque llego tarde, bien había valido la pena.

Un hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la miko del futuro, una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para el resto del grupo que había notado, la distracción de la azabache, sobretodo cierto hanyou.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible…pero tal vez me demore un poco….por lo deberes de la u…..lo más seguro es que suba un capitulo por semana…ah y por favor dejen sus review…que son los que me animan a seguir con la historia.

En el próximo capítulo Sango y Kagome tendrán una muy interesante conversación….e Inuyasha empezara a sospechar que algo le sucede a Kagome.

Nos leemos….chauuuuuuu

Att.

Scarlett o Kag-akane


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus comentarios y aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero que les guste….y por favor dejen sus review que son los que me inspiran a continuar esta historia.

Capitulo 3

Inicia la confusión

Inuyasha observaba absorto como en el rostro de Kagome nacía una hermosa sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña pesadez en el corazón al saber que esta no estaba dirigida a él.

El hanyou siente que todavía tiene un deber que cumplir con la miko muerta, pero no puede evitar sentir que cada vez quiere más a Kagome, ella calienta su corazón, fue la que le enseño a confiar en los demás, que un sucio hanyou como él puede tener amigos y pasar una noche de luna nueva sin tener miedo a que intenten acecinarlo mientras duerme.

_Ella prometió que se quedaría conmigo…..cuando al fin derrotemos a Naraku le diré lo que siento….y tal vez solo tal vez pueda quedarme con ella en vez de irme al infierno con Kikyo…mientras tanto no permitiré que nadie la separe de mi….la protegeré con mi propia vida….._

….

Luego de la cena Sango le propuso ir a tomar un baño en las aguas termales que se encontraban cerca de la casa donde eran huéspedes.

La azabache tomo sus instrumentos de limpieza, de su mochila y se dirigió junto a la exterminadora, a las aguas termales.

-kirara por favor cuidad que nadie nos moleste o espíe mientras tomamos un baño – pidió la exterminadoras de monstruos a la gatita, haciendo énfasis en cierto monje pervertido, la gatita asintió y se sentó cerca de Inuyasha y Miroku para vigilarlos.

-¿por que eres tan cruel conmigo mi querida Sanguito?- - y no me dejas disfrutar de la maravillosa vista que me regalado los dioses – exclamo el monje con lagrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos tratando de acercarse a la exterminadora para tocarle el trasero.

-hentai – grito la exterminadora dándole una cachetada que dejo marcada su mano en el rostro del monje.

Al resto del grupo se le escurría una gotita de sudor al ver a sus compañeros.

-hay Miroku, Miroku tu nunca entiendes- decía Shipo mientras Kagome, Inuyasha y Kirara asentían.

…

Las chicas se quitaron la ropa y entraron en las calientes aguas termales, esperando que asi sus músculos se relajaran después de haber caminado todo el día sin tener una sola señal de Naraku o de un fragmento de la perla.

-me vas a decir que te tiene tan distraída Kagome- chan – pregunto la exterminadora

-a que te refieres Sango-chan-

-a que desde volviste de tu tiempo has estado muy distraída –

-jajaja…no me di cuenta – sonrió nerviosa la azabache

Sango entrecerró los ojos y con una sonrisa picara pregunto – no será que me ocultas algo –

- no sé a qué te refieres Sango –chan- dijo la azabache esquivando la mira de su amiga

-enserio y entonces por que has estado en la luna todo el día…vamos Kagome sabes que puedes confiar en mí- insistió la exterminadora

- bueno la verdad es que si sucedió algo en mi época-

- qué?- pregunto curiosa la exterminadora

-me encontré con Ryu- dijo la azabache jugando con sus pulgares

- y quien es Ryu?- pregunto

- el es un amigo de mi infancia…..bueno a decir verdad es mi mejor amigo-

-enserio solo eso- pregunto Sango sospechando que la azabache oculta algo

- bueno…veras…en realidad el fue mi primer amor-

-wou…. Kagome que romántico te encontraste con tu antiguo amor después de mucho tiempo – dijo la exterminadora juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y con una mirada soñadora provocando que una gota de sudor se escurriera en la sien de la azabache

-bueno si Sango pero eso fue hace mucho y tu más que nadie conoces mis sentimientos – dijo la azabache con desanimo en la voz

-lo dices por cierto hanyou indeciso –

- sabes Ryu fue parte muy importante de mi vida, el estuvo a mi lado cuando mi padre murió, y fue mi mayor apoyo, en ese tiempo el me conocía mejor que nadie – dijo la azabache rememorando sus momentos con Ryu

Sango se quedo impactada con la revelación de la azabache, desde que la conoció se dio cuenta que ella es de las personas que ayudan a los demás con sus problemas pero muy rara vez la azabache cuenta sus penas y tristezas, la ha visto triste muy pocas veces y en su mayoría el causante era el hanyou con su indecisión por miko muerta.

-valla no tenía ni idea Kagome- chan pero dime el sentí lo mismo por ti –

-en ese tiempo sí, pero como éramos muy jóvenes y tímidos nos enteramos muy tarde lo que sentía el uno por el otro

Flash Back

Tres años atrás en el aeropuerto de Tokio la joven azabache corre con una nota en la ano buscando desesperadamente sala de vuelos internacionales.

-hola señorita los pasajeros del vuelos de las 11 con destino Londres donde se encuentra- pregunta la joven miko desesperada

A penas la azafata le dio las indicaciones ella corrió con todo lo que le daban las piernas…._vamos Ryu no puedes irte…no sin saber lo que siento…._

Después de largos minutos buscándolo como loca encontró a su amigo sentado esperando a que lo llamaran para abordar el avión

-Ryu – grito Kagome lanzándose a sus brazos con pequeñas lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos

-Kag…pero como….que haces aquí deberías estar en el colegio- pregunto el oji gris sorprendido

-te ibas a ir sin despedirte- hipeo la azabache

-te deje una carta- dijo el oji gris limpiando suavemente las lagrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de Kagome

- no quiero que te vayas – decía la azabache aferrándose a la camisa del oji gris

-y yo no quiero irme…..pero no tengo otra opción –

- Ryu….yo…hay algo que eh querido decirte pero no me atrevía – dijo la azabache mirando los dulces ojos grises que la veían con devoción

- Kagome –

-tu…tu me….tu me gustas – soltó en un suspiro el sentimiento que venía guardando por su amigo desde un buen tiempo atrás

- kag – susurro Ryu antes de sellar con un tímido beso los labios de su amiga

**A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 758 con destino Londres por favor abordar **

Después de escuchar el altavoz, Ryu se separa lentamente de la azabache y le sonrió de una manera que iso que su joven corazón diera un vuelco.

-tengo que irme preciosa – dijo Ryu dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la azabache

-voy a extrañarte- dijo la azabache

-Kag. Cada palabra de la carta que te deje es cierto….todo lo que puse hay es lo eh sentido por ti durante mucho tiempo- dijo Ryu antes de separarse de Kagome y tomar su maleta para abordar su vuelo.

Fin de flash back

-Wuau…Kagome-chan que romántico- decía ilusionada la exterminadora

- sí pero eso fue hace 3 años Sango, y las personas cambian, los sentimientos cambian y sobre todo yo cambie Sango- dijo algo desanimada la azabache

-lo dices por lo que sientes por Inuyasha verdad- pregunto la exterminadora y Kagome solo asintió

Sango tratando de cambiar el ánimo de su amiga pregunto – pero dime Kagome –chan como es – pregunto sumamente curiosa

-Pues es alto, su cuerpo es fornido, sus ojos son inusualmente grises, su cabello es cobrizo y algo alborotado- decía la azabache con un fuerte sonrojo

-suena a que es todo un galán –exclamo la exterminadora tratando de imaginar a apuesto muchacho que describe su amiga

- no es solo un galán….es amable e inteligente, es divertido y siempre sabe que decir para hacerte sentir bien – decía la azabache en un suspiro

-Kagome el todavía te gusta!-

-que dices Sango…eso quedo en el pasado-

-Pues por la forma en que lo describes…yo creo que sientes algo por el- dijo Sango

Las chicas continuaron discutiendo un poco si le gustaba o no Ryu a Kagome, mientras tanto en el campamento Inuyasha y Miroku tenían una entretenida platica.

…

-dime Inuyasha, que crees que pase con la señorita Kagome –

-kej…no se de lo que hablas monje yo la veo igual que siempre –

-hay mi pequeña bestia….que acaso no has notado lo distraída que ha estado desde que llego de su época

-son solo imaginaciones tuyas monje – dijo el hanyou restándole importancia

- hay perro tonto hasta yo que soy un niño note a Kagome diferente- dijo el pequeño kitsune ganándose un buen golpe de parte de Inuyasha

-ahhahhh….espero que Kagome se enamore de alguien de su época y no de un tonto como tu-dijo Shipo llorando por el golpe que le dio Inuyasha

-kej….ella no se enamorara de nadie- dijo el hanyou en un tono posesivo

- Inuyasha pero te has puesto a pensar que la mayoría de la mujeres de la edad de Kagome ya están casados o comprometidas a matrimonio – dijo sabiamente el monje ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de celoso hanyou

-kej pero ella no es de esta época…y de donde ella viene las mujeres no se casan tan jóvenes - dijo el hanyou tratando de convérsese asi mismo

-pero Kagome me ha dicho que en su época las chicas de su edad suelen tener novio – dijo el kitsune con una sonrisa maliciosa tratando de molestar mas a Inuyasha

- kej…ella casi no pasa en su época asi que no tiene tiempo para esas cosas – dijo el hanyou tratando de dar por terminada ese conversación que le ponía los nervios de punta

- hay perro tonto si la quieres porque no se lo dices – dijo Shipo moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación

- Shipo tiene razón…si no se lo dices pronto alguien más podría adelantársete y ganar el corazón de la señorita Kagome

- que dices Miroku – dijo Inuyasha fulminando con la mirada al monje

- no pienses mal amigo yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sanguito…y solo lo digo porque me preocupo por ti- dijo el monje tratando de salvarse de los celos asesinos de los que estaba sufriendo Inuyasha

-kej ella no se enamorara de nadie- dijo Inuyasha antes de saltar al árbol mas cercano con vista directa donde la azabache había puesto su bolsa de dormir.

…_.ella no se enamora de nadie porque yo no lo voy a permitir…Kagome es mía…..y solo será mi hembra…. madre mis cachorros….tendrá mi marca y la de nadie más….ni ese lobo apestoso ni ningún débil humano la va apartar de mi….ella prometió que se quedaría conmigo y no voy a permitir que incumpla su palabra. _

Luego de un rato Sango y Kagome regresaron al campamento…..se acomodaron para dormir Sango acurrucada con Kirara y el monje muy cerca de ella, Kagome y Shipo en la bolsa de dormir de la azabache y el inu-hanyou en la copa de un árbol cercano velando los sueños de la azabache.

Continuara…..

Hola en este capítulo mostré la despedida de Ryu cuando se fue a Londres y los sentimientos de Inuyasha….en el próximo capítulo espero mostrar los sentimientos de Ryu asía la azabache…..en los siguientes capítulos esperen a un Inuyasha mas posesivo y con sus instintos de yunkai a flor de piel …..a una Kagome confundida….a un Ryu tratando de descubrir porque su amiga se ausenta tanto del colegio sin estar realmente enferma y a una zombi…..perdón es decir a una miko muerta muy celosa…y si mi imaginación me da tal vez un par de palas entre perros y lobos celosos ;-)….

Nos leemos después…

Att.

Kag-akane


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo…..espero que les guste y otra vez gracias por sus review….me llenan de satisfacción y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo… lamento la demora pero…tengo varios fics en proceso y no quiero abandonar ninguno…. ;-)

Capitulo 4

Empiezan los problemas

Era un hermoso día en la época antigua, pero el grupo se encontraba algo cansado, después de 5 largos días de buscar a Naraku y a los fragmentos sin resultado alguno.

El más inquieto era cierto hanyou que ha pasado velando las últimas noches el sueño de la azabache, Inuyasha se sentía algo inquieto, había algo en el ambiente entre ellos que aseguraba la calma antes de la tormenta, y el hecho de que Kagome le allá soltado de repente que tendría que ir a su época por lo famosos exámenes que tanto la atormentaban, solo lograban inquietarlo de sobremanera.

Flash back

La joven azabache busco con la mirada al hanyou que se encontraba descansando en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol y lo llamo esperando que el bajara para hablar. El resto del grupo que sabía lo que la miko del futuro le quería pedir al hanyou y conocía de sobra como reaccionaria Inuyasha, decidieron dejarles un momento de intimidad o más bien salvarse del mal humor de la miko del futuro y el hanyou.

-Inuyasha – lo llamo la miko del futuro

-que?- pregunto bruscamente el hanyou

La azabache ignoro el tono con que le había respondido, sabiendo que si se enojaba seria mas difícil que la dejara marchar a su época.

-mañana voy a regresar a mi época y vendré, dentro de varios días – dijo firmemente la azabache

-qué pero si apenas acabas de llegar!- exclamo molesto el hanyou

-ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegue y además tengo exámenes y debo regresar si no reprobare todo el curso y tendré que repetirlo –explico la azabache invocando a toda su paciencia

-no!...tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos- dijo el hanyou terco con la miko

-lo siento Inuyasha pero quieras o no mañana me iré y regresare hasta dentro de 7 días – dijo la miko mirando fijamente a Inuyasha, para demostrarle que no estaba dispuesta a ser contra decida

-Kej has lo que quieras – dijo el hanyou muy molesto, pero por dentro estaba impactado, Kagome siempre trataba de convencerlo y hasta le ofrecía raciones extras de ramen para que le dejara ir sin que se enojara, pero esta vez ella ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

Fin de flash back

Desde ese momento Inuyasha no ha dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza tratando de decidir si es mejor seguir a la miko del futuro a su época o darle el espacio para que ella valle y estudie con tranquilidad.

…_.Lo mejor será que me quede aquí con el resto y tal vez cuando Kagome regrese todo vuelva a la normalidad…._pensó el inu-hanyou mientras veía como la azabache saltaba por el pozo que conecta ambas épocas.

…..

En la época actual.

Un joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos grises toma el té en compañía de la Sra. Higurashi, el abuelo y Sota el pequeño hermanito de la azabache…

-Ryu, que alegría tenerte aquí – decía la madre de Kagome

-gracias señora, la verdad a mí también me alegra haber regresado – contesto el oji gris

- es una lástima que Kagome esté en el hospital en cuarentena y no la puedas ver – dijo el abuelo tratando de cubrir la ausencia de su nieta, haciendo que una gota de sudor corra por las sienes de de Sota y la señora Higurashi

Ryu se quedo callado por unos momentos, sabiendo que algo le ocultaban. El los conocía y sabía que si Kagome estuviera tan grave como el abuelo decía, la familia no tendría esa calma en sus rostros.

-y por qué esta Kagome en cuarentena - pregunto casualmente mientras sorbía su té

-veras joven, mi querida nieta tiene fiebre amarilla y el doctor le ha prohibido las visitas – contesto el abuelo creyéndose un genio por la nueva enfermedad que le invento a su nieta

- fiebre amarilla no…yo creía que esa enfermedad solo se adquiría en las selvas de Suramérica….que extraño que Kag-chan la tenga si estamos en Japón – dijo el joven suspicazmente estudiando las reacciones de la familia.

Cuando el abuelo escucho al joven empezó a sudar frio sin saber bien como responder, hasta que una cosida voz los sacó a todos del silencio incomodo que se había producido.

….

-ya llegue – grito la azabache desde la puerta todavía con su mochila amarilla en su hombro, sin sospechar lo que sucedía en la sala de su casa

Todos al escuchar el conocido saludo de la azabache se dirigieron a la entrada para recibirla en especial cierto oji gris, al que con la llegada tan repentina de Kagome le confirmaron la falsedad de la historia del abuelo….

-hija que gusto que hayas regresado – saludo la señora Higurashi

-hola mama- contesto la azabache alegre, mientras le daba un abrazo

- si hermana y dime Inuyasha no vino contigo – pregunto el Sota por su amigo con orejas de perro

-no Sota Inuyasha no vino conmigo – dijo la miko mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hermano menor

-Kagome que bueno que regresaste – dijo el abuelo dándole la bienvenida

-gracias abuelo – y cuando termino de saludarlos se percato que su amigo de la infancia los veía fijamente con una expresión indescifrable

-Ryu…que haces aquí- pregunto algo sorprendida la azabache

-hola Kagome…al parecer en el hospital te dieron de alta antes de tiempo – dijo el oji gris dejando helados a los miembros de la familia y a una azabache confundida

-que quieres decir – pregunto

Y antes que Ryu contestara la señora Higurashi, Sota y el abuelo aprovecharon para huir…

-hija tengo que ir hacer la cena…..Ryu si gustas acompáñanos a cenar – los dos jóvenes asintieron

- yo voy a jugar con buyo….hasta luego – dijo Sota huyendo hacia las escaleras

- y yo voy a barrer el templo - dijo el abuelo

-valla parece que todos estaban algo apurados – menciono la azabache con una gota de sudor en la frente

-dime Kagome porque tu familia inventa que estas enferma – pregunto serio el oji gris

La pregunta dejo totalmente enmudecida a la azabache….._rayos Ryu se dio cuenta y ahora que hago…._pensaba desesperada la miko del futuro

-sabes hoy vine a verte…..porque ayer pase por ti a tu escuela y tus amigas me dijeron que estabas muy enferma…..lo mismo me dijo tu abuelo…pero mírate Kagome yo te veo más saludable que cualquiera – siseo el oji gris molesto por las mentiras

-Ryu…..yo….todo tiene una explicación – dijo la azabache

-enserio…..dime estoy esperando…- dijo sarcástico - además porque faltas tanto al colegio y mientes sobre tu salud – pregunto empeciente el oji gris

La azabache dejo su mochila amarilla en el suelo y le pidió a Ryu que la acompañara. Se sentaron en la banca que esta junto al árbol sagrado.

-Ryu….hay muchas cosas que han cambiado desde que te fuiste – dijo la azabache tratando de pensar en una escusa

-eso ya lo veo….antes tu no faltabas al colegio y mucho menos mentías – dijo el oji gris con la mirada perdida en el azul del cielo

-Ryu – dijo susurro la azabache mirando fijamente el perfil de su apuesto amigo…_.oh Kami que hago…..no puedo mentirle…._

-antes confiabas en mi….no había nada que no me dijeras y tu sabias todos mis secretos….dime qué cambio Kagome…..porque ya no quieres confiar en mí – dijo el oji gris con un tono melancólico

-claro que confió en ti….eres mi mejor amigo- exclamo la azabache levantándose del asiento preocupada por lo que el oji gris pueda pensar

-enserio y porque no me cuentas lo que realmente está pasando –dijo Ryu mientras enfocaba su grisácea mirada en ella

-….es complicado….-dijo la miko agachando la mirada

-eso pensé – dijo Ryu levantándose para irse

- no….Ryu espera no te vayas - dijo la azabache al ver que su amigo se marchaba dándole la espalda

- Kagome tu siempre podrás contar conmigo…espero que lo sepas…pero realmente me lástima que no confíes en mi – dijo el oji gris dándole la espalda

Kagome se puso frente a él y dijo – yo confió Ryu…solo dame un poco de tiempo para explicarte todo por favor….no te enojes conmigo- pidió la azabache mirándolo con ojos suplicantes

-no podría enfadarme nunca contigo Kag-chan….y está bien esperare hasta que estés lista para contarme – dijo Ryu acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Kagome provocando que ella se sonroje

-gracias Ryu – dijo la azabache

-por favor despídeme de todos y dile a tu madre que gracias por su invitación pero tendrá que ser para otro día – dijo el oji gris depositando un suave beso en la frente de la azabache como despedida.

La azabache le acompaño hasta las escaleras viéndole marcharse en su motocicleta a gran velocidad.

…_..Ryu y ahora como te explico que viajo a la era feudal junto a un hanyou para pelear con demonios y buscar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon sin que pienses que estoy demente…_pensaba preocupada la miko por reacción que tendría su amigo.

…

…_.Kagome pase lo que pase voy a averiguar qué es lo que ocultas….. y sin importar lo que sea voy a luchar para recuperar tu confianza y amor….._pensaba el oji gris mientras recorría la calles de Tokio a gran velocidad en su motocicleta.

…..

Mientras tanto al otro lado del pozo el inu-hanyou es llevado por serpientes cazadoras de almas a encontrarse con la miko muerta.

-Kikyo- susurro el hanyou al ver el apacible rostro de la miko muerta mientras esta descansa recostada en un árbol.

-Inuyasha viniste – exclamo la miko muerta

El hanyou se acerco hasta quedar en frente de ella, una parte de el no puede evitar compararla con Kagome cada vez que la ve_…..Tal vez su rostro es muy parecido, pero sus ojos carecen de la calidez y chispa que tiene los de Kagome….._piensa el hanyou…._sus labios no son tan rosados y apetecibles, ni siquiera su olor es tan dulce y pensar que una vez confundí como igual al de Kagome…._

La miko muerta se acerco al hanyou y lo miro a los ojos

-sabes Inuyasha ya no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo y quiero saber que as decidido – pregunto la miko muerta

- a que te refieres Kikyo –

-te estoy preguntando si vendrás conmigo – pregunto causando que Inuyasha habrá desmesuradamente los ojos

-yo…yo tengo que matar a Naraku y encontrar los fragmentos – dijo el hanyou tratando de excusarse pero sin decirla verdadera razón por la que no que podía ir con ella

- y después – insistió la miko muerta

El hanyou no sabía que decir, el no quería romperle el corazón a su antiguo amor, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

Continuara…

Que les pareció el nuevo capítulo…..por favor déjeme sus review…..y lamento decirle que la próxima actualización va a demorar un poco…..culpen a mis profesores de la universidad que me dejan deberes como si no tuviera vida…..pero tratare de hacer el próximo más largo…..:-)

En el próximo capítulo….sabremos lo que le dirá nuestro Inu…a la zombi…perdón Kikyo y también si Kagome le dice o no la verdad a Ryu…. 

Nos leemos después…..

Att.

Kag-akane


	6. Principe azul o hanyou azul

Hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo otro capitulo….recién salido del horno …muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios…

Capitulo 5

¿Príncipe azul…hanyou azul?

-Kikyo….yo….- trataba de decir el hanyou un argumento lo suficientemente bueno como para no lastimar a la miko muerta

-por lo que veo sigues dudando – dijo Kikyo acercándose más al hanyou hasta estar parada a escasos centímetros de él – se que esa chiquilla es muy importante para ti…..pero debas entender que ella jamás podrá estar contigo – dijo la miko muerta logrando enojar al hanyou

-Kagome no tiene nada que ver en esto Kikyo – mintió el hanyou

-por favor Inuyasha te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que tu indecisión es su culpa –dijo la miko muerta posando sus manos sobre el pecho del hanyou

–pero como te dije lo tuyo con esa es imposible….ella no pertenece aquí y más temprano que tarde se fijara en un muchacho de su época, que este a su altura y al cual no deba ocultar –

Las palabras de la miko muerta lastimaron profundamente el corazón del inu-hanyou. Inuyasha se separo bruscamente del agarre de la miko muerta.

-te equivocas Kikyo, a diferencia de ti….a Kagome nunca le ha importado que yo solo sea un simple hanyou…..esa chiquilla como tú la llamas sería incapaz de avergonzarse de mi solo por ser un mitad bestia….ella no es como tú que quisiste cambiarme usando la perla- con la voz cargada de veneno el hanyou para darse la vuelta y alejarse de la miko muerta

-si quieres engañarte….adelante hazlo Inuyasha pero recuerda mis palabras…ella no va a renunciar a su vida en el futuro solo por ti…..por eso mi querido Inuyasha cuando te des cuenta….yo te estaré esperando para irnos juntos al mas allá- dijo la miko muerta con una fría sonrisa en sus pálidos labios antes de que el hanyou saliera corriendo.

….

…_..no Kikyo Kagome no es como tu…..ella me ama lo sé…..solo lamento haber sido un idiota por haberla puesto por debajo de ti cuando me sentí responsable de tu muerte…..pero eso nunca más va a pasar….de ahora en adelante Kagome será lo más importante para mi….._

…_._

Al día siguiente en la época actual

Se ve a la azabache bostezando y con profunda ojeras debajo de sus parpados, luciendo como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche….caminando lentamente en dirección al colegio.

…_.demonios….y ahora que voy hacer, quiero decirle a Ryu la verdad….pero por otro lado esta Inuyasha, si alguien se llegara a enterara de que es un hanyou seria peligro…._bostezo la azabache….._rayos no pude dormir en toda la noche dándole vueltas a esto…..y lo peor es que ni siquiera me pude concentrar en hacer mis deberes…._lloriqueo internamente la miko del futuro

Tres conocidas voces sacaron a la azabache de su monologo mental –buenos días Kagome –saludaron al unisonó Yuka, Ayumi y Eri

-buenos días chicas – trato de sonar lo más animada posible la azabache

-qué bueno que ya te recuperaste de la fiebre amarilla – exclamo entusiasta Yuka

- si es verdad luce muy recuperada – afirmo Eri

-si Kagome nos alegra que ya estés bien y que te hayan podido levantar la cuarentena – continuar Ayumi

_- _ gracias chicas – exclamo la azabache con una gota de sudor en la frente _…..Rayos el abuelo cada vez busca mas enfermedades exóticas…es realmente sorprendente que todo el colegio le siga creyendo…_

-y dime Kagome Ryu-sama fue a visitarte – Pregunto Eri mirando maliciosamente a la azabache

- pues si estuvo ayer en mi casa – respondió algo nerviosa la azabache, -como supieron que él me fue a visitar - pregunto la azabache

-es que veras Kagome, el vino por ti al colegio y como le dijimos que estabas enferma, supusimos que el fue a visitarte – dijo Yuka a la azabache

- ¿Kagome trajiste los tubos de ensayo para el proyecto de química? – pregunto Ayumi

-¿Qué proyecto de química? – pregunto aterrada la joven miko del futuro

-pues el que cuesta el 60 por ciento de la calificación para el examen – contesto tranquilamente Eri

- ¡que! No puede ser …..no tenía ni idea…y ahora que voy hacer para que el profesor no me repruebe- exclamo horrorizada la azabache con un aura oscura de depresión creciendo alrededor de ella

-tenemos química a la ultima hora podrías llamar a tu mama y pedirle que te los traiga – trato de animarla Yuka

-si Kagome yo te presto mi celular si quieres – exclamo Eri

-mi mama acompaño al abuelo a hacerse unos exámenes al hospital… ella no tiene celular y me dijo que no regresaría hasta tarde - dijo la azabache un aura oscura que entristecía a cualquiera que pasase a su lado

-descuida Kagome hablaremos con el profesor…..para que te de otra oportunidad – dijo Eri para animarla

-si Kagome ya verás como todo se soluciona – la apoyo Yuka y la azabache por unos segundos se sintió mas tranquila

-pero chicas ustedes saben que el profesor de química es el más exigente y además el dijo que no da segundas oportunidades a nadie – dijo Ayumi sin notar que sus palabras fueron como un golpe para la azabache que empezaba a llorar y a imaginarse vendiendo dulces en la calle.

Pesadilla de Kagome

Se ve a la joven azabache en una esquina ofreciendo chocolates y caramelos a los transeúnte que al verla sucia y harapienta huyen de ella

-señor compre un chocolate solo cuesta 25 yens – pedía la azabache a un joven de traje con extraño parecido a Naraku

-aléjate de mi sucia sabandija – exclamo fríamente el hombre antes de retomar su camino muy rápido

Kagome acostumbrada a los malos tratos de las personas no dijo nada y enfoco su mirada en sus siguientes posibles clientes.

Una joven pareja tomada de la mano caminaban en dirección de la azabache –cariño no deseas un chocolate – pregunto el joven con cabellera plateada muy parecido a cierto hanyou

-no mi amor, me da asco que la sucia que los vende los haya tocado – exclamo la mujer de largos cabellos lacios y oscuros como la noche que se parecía mucho a la miko muerta

-como tu digas mi amor…..mejor te llevo algún lugar adecuado para una dama tan refinada como tu – exclamo el joven enamorado y luego miro con asco a la vendedora azabache antes de alejarse

-espere joven mis chocolates son limpios – exclamo la azabache, pero fue muy tarde, la pareja ya había cruzado la calle

-abuelita….abuelita quiero un chocolate me lo compras – pidió un pequeño peli rojo de lindos ojos verdes

-no cariño…no debes comprar nada a una persona que luzca tan sucia como esa muchacha – exclamo la anciana

-está bien abuelita…pero porque esta tan sucia la muchacha – pregunto inocente el niño

-veras Shipo las personas que van a la escuela y sacan malas notas terminan como esa chica, por eso es que yo siempre te pido que estudies- contesto la anciana que se parece mucho a la anciana Kaede

-no te preocupes abuelita te prometo que voy a estudiar mucho – exclamo solemne el niño

Fin de la pesadilla de Kagome

-noooooo!...yo no quiero vender chocolate en una esquina – gritaba la azabache a todo pulmón mientras sus amigas están rojas de la vergüenza, ya que todo el mundo las veía junto a la chica que parecía loca.

Las tres chicas arrastraron a Kagome lo más rápido posible al colegio, mientras la azabache tenía una especie de crisis. Se jalaba los pelos y repetía que no quería ser una mendiga harapienta en una esquina.

…

Un apuesto hanyou…..entraba a la habitación de Kagome, aspirando fuertemente el dulce aroma que expedía toda la recamara.

-de seguro esta en ese lugar, al que va a estudiar – dijo el hanyou para sí mismo en voz alta

…_mejor voy por ella, no quiero que tenga tiempo para que ningún tonto humano se le acerque queriendo conquistarla…_pensaba celoso el hanyou, todavía atormentado por las palabras de Kikyo_…no Kagome es mía y ningún idiota me la va a quitar… _

El peli plateado antes de salir por la ventana que había entrado y correr en dirección al olor de la joven miko del futuro, tomo la gorra que usaba siempre para cubrir sus lindas orejitas de perro.

….

En el colegio estaban en la hora del receso, mientras que la joven azabache estaba muy preocupada por que había escucha que el profesor de química suspendió a un alumno de otro salón solo por haber olvidado llevar el material de trabajo.

Kagome preocupada por su calificación se alejo un poco de sus amigas y se dirigió a un árbol de gran tamaño que se alzaba en la parte trasera del colegio, cuando sintió una energía muy conocida.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un apuesto joven de ojos dorados y largos cabellos plateados se paro justo frente a ella.

-Inuyasha….que haces aquí – pregunto algo sorprendida

-kej…no es obvio vine a verte – dijo el hanyou

- Inuyasha apenas llegue ayer….y te dije que estoy en exámenes y tengo que estudiar – exclamo algo molesta recordando la discusión que tuvieron antes que ella regresara a su tiempo

-no vine a llevarte….solo vine a ver que estuviese bien – exclamo el hanyou algo sonrojado girando el rostro para que Kagome no lo notase

-Inuyasha – susurro emocionada por la pequeña confesión de chico, luego de unos segundos la azabache callo en cuenta que el peli plateado podía llevarla a comprar los tubos y regresar antes de que le tocase química

-entonces, qué bueno que viniste porque necesito tu ayuda – exclamo feliz la azabache

-que es lo que quieres – pregunto el peli plateado feliz de serle útil a su miko del futuro

- necesito comprar unos tubos de ensayo…..para química si reprobare –

-sube y dime por donde ir – dijo el hanyou ofreciéndole su espalda a la miko del futuro para llevarla

-gracias Inuyasha – dijo la miko antes de subir a su espalda

…..

Inuyasha corrió muy rápido y en unos pocos minutos ya estuvieron de vuelta con todo lo necesario para la clase de química de la azabache.

-gracias Inuyasha no se que hubiera hecho sin ti – dijo la joven miko del futuro al bajarse de la espalda del hanyou

-kej no fue nada – contesto algo avergonzado el hanyou

-por cierto tienes hambre – pregunto la miko al sacar de una funda de papas fritas de las que tanto amaba el hanyou

-si….las compraste para mi – pregunto el hanyou al ver las papas

-si…supuse que después de semejante carrera tendrías un poco de hambre – dijo la azabache con una sincera sonrisa

Justo cuando el hanyou iba a responder sonó el timbre que avisaba el final del receso – me tengo que ir Inuyasha gracias por todo – dijo la miko del futuro dándole un fuerte abrazo que dejo de piedra al hanyou y luego salió corriendo en dirección a sus clases.

-Kagome – dijo el hanyou antes de saltar al árbol que le permitía ver a la azabache en clases mientras el disfrutaba de las papitas.

….

…_.A veces no se qué haría sin ti Inuyasha….hay días como hoy en los que te conviertes en mi príncipe azul listo para salvarme cuando estoy en apuros…..mi querido hanyou azul …._pensaba la azabache mientras las mariposas que parecían anidarse en su estomago revoloteaban más fuerte que nunca, parecían que tomaban vida cada vez que estaba junto a su querido hanyou.

…..

Continuara…

Que tal mis queridos lectores…..espero que les guste este capi…que demoro menos de lo que esperaba…..todo gracias al día del trabajador…..:-)

Como siempre espero sus reviews…..y que me disculpen por mis faltas ortográficas …a y por cierto espero su opinión sobre la pesadilla de Kagome…a por cierto en el próximo capitulo tal vez haya un encuentro entre Inu…..y Ryu….. chauuuuuuuuuuuuu

Att.

Kag-akane


	7. Inuyasha y Ryu se conocen!

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.…..perdonen la demora sip…. : p…..

Capitulo 6

Inuyasha y Ryu se conocen.

-Hasta que terminaron las clases – exclamo la azabache contenta.

-¡Sí!…y lo mejor es que nos fue muy bien en química –comento Yuka

…_..si es verdad me fue muy bien en química….y todo gracias a Inuyasha, no sé que hubiera hecho sin el… _

-Oye Kagome por cierto….no nos dijiste como fue que conseguiste los tubos de ensayo – pregunto intrigada Eri

-jajaja – rió nerviosa -pues verán es una historia muy divertida…..resulta que….

-¡No me digas!- la interrumpió Ayumi - ese muchacho tan lindo del otro día estuvo aquí para ayudarte como un caballero en su corcel blanco, listo a salvar su dama de cualquier problema - exclamo soñadora.

-Si ese joven que es tan guapo…. ¡hay Kagome! No sabes cuánto te envidio…no solo tienes a Hoyo loquito por ti…..sino que también al bombón de tu amigo – suspiro Eri

-Que cosas dices Eri – exclamo totalmente abochornada la azabache y con una gota de sudor rodando en su frente.

-Solo digo la verdad Kagome –Dijo Eri sonriéndole maliciosamente.

La azabache sabiendo que tratar de convencer a sus amigas de lo contrario sería imposible, las dejo que siguiesen imaginando y suponiendo sobre quien fue su "héroe".

-Kagome – llamo una conocida voz

-Inuyasha….que haces aquí – pregunto la azabache

-Kej…no es obvio, estoy esperándote – sonrió de lado mostrando uno de sus colmillos, haciéndolo lucir como el chico malo y sexi.

-Si...- la azabache tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que la sonrisa de Inuyasha le provocaba, no perdió tiempo y aprovecho la aparición del hanyou para escapar del interrogatorio de sus amigas.

-¿Te vas Kagome? – preguntaron al unisonó las colegialas

-que suerte tiene Kagome, no solo tiene a Hoyo y al guapo de su amigo, sino que también al sexi joven de traje rojo y cabellos plateados – susurro Yuka a Eri y a Ayumi

-si…. – suspiraron las jóvenes al unísono al ver como la joven azabache se llevaba prácticamente a rastras al peli plateado.

-si nos vemos chicas – contesto la azabache agitando la mano como signo de despedida y tomando del brazo al hanyou. Lo arrastro lo más rápido posible en dirección al templo para evitar a sus indiscretas amigas.

-¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Inuyasha intrigado por la acción de la azabache

-no es nada Inuyasha – respondió agitando sus manos como si quisiera restarle importancia.

El camino al templo fue silencioso, pues ambos tenían cosas en la mente, que preferían por el momento no decirle al otro. Como iban tan distraídos ninguno noto que al pie de la escalera del templo Higurashi, había una motocicleta estacionada.

El hanyou con sus muy desarrollados sentidos, percibió el olor de un desconocido.

–Oye Kagome, en tu casa hay alguien – dijo el hanyou

-¿enserio? Me pregunto quién puede ser -contesto la azabache

Al terminar de subir la escalera la azabache vio sentado junto al arbolo sagrado Ryu, y enseguida un escalofrió, recorrió su cuerpo como si asegurara un mal augurio.

-Ryu – exclamo la azabache, más alarmada que feliz de verlo.

-Hola Kagome, te estaba esperando – la saludo Ryu, acercándose lo suficiente y depositando en su mejilla el acostumbrado beso.

Inuyasha que había sido testigo del "inocente saludo", tardo un nanosegundo en racionar, y de un empujón aparto a Kagome, del atrevido joven que había osado tocarla, y con un gruñido de advertencia, acerco a la azabache a su torso, tomándola firmemente de la cintura, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiera apartarla de su lado.

Kagome observo todo en cámara lenta, desde el empujón, hasta la evidente posesividad en el abrazo del hanyou.

Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, la azabache asustada, grito -¡Ryu!- viendo a su amigo tirado en el suelo, siendo amenazado por los feroces gruñidos del hanyou.

-Inuyasha, Ryu es mi amigo no tuviste porque haberlo empujado – siseo molesta soltándose del posesivo abrazo del peli plateado.

- Ryu… ¿estás bien? – pregunto la joven llegando a lado del joven de ojos grises

-lo lamento mucho – exclamo ayudándolo a pararse.

-Descuida Kag-chan, estoy bien – contesto el oji gris tratando de tranquilizarla y mirando con rabia al hanyou que lo había empujado.

El hanyou sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver la confianza y camaradería entre los dos jóvenes, pero más aun al ver la forma en que Kagome defendió a joven de ojos grises.

-Kagome –gruño molesto al verse ignorado por la joven…._maldición porque ese tipo trata tan familiarmente a Mi Kagome…._El hanyou trato de controlarse, pero mientras más veía a Kagome tratando de ayudarle a joven de ojos grises, su sangre hervía, y su parte younkai le exigía separar a **su** hembra de la posible amenaza.

Ryu al verse amenazado puso a Kagome, a tras de él con la intención de protegerla de algún imprevisto ataque, y le frunció le seño al inu-hanyou.

-¿quién eres? Y ¿por qué me empujaste? – pregunto molesto el oji gris.

-kej…estúpido humano...si quieres vivir será mejor que te alejes de Kagome – Gruño Inuyasha

-Estas demente si crees que voy a dejar a Kagome, con alguien tan agresivo como tu – respondió Ryu

-espera, Ryu….Inuyasha…. por favor no pelen – intervino la azabache interponiéndose entre ambos muchachos y con la muda amenaza al hanyou de mandarlo a suelo tantas veces hasta que hiciera un agujero directo al infierno, si continuaba.

-¿Kagome acaso tu, le conoces? – pregunto Ryu desconcertado

El hanyou volvió a gruñir, al ver que el oji gris acercarse nuevamente a la azabache, Kagome al ver que en el rostro del hanyou empezaba a desfigurarse de la rabia, las líneas moradas de sus mejillas aparecieron, y supo que si no hacia algo, Inuyasha perdería el control de sus actos.

-Ryu…prometo explicártelo después…pero ahora, enserio necesito que te vayas – suplica la azabache asustada de lo que pueda suceder.

-No Kagome no pienso dejarte sola…menos en compañía de alguien como él – sentencio Ryu.

-Descuida, Inuyasha nunca me lastimaría….por favor vete si…luego te explicare – la azabache al ver al hanyou transformado casi por completo se alejo de Ryu y corrió ah abrazar al peli plata tratando de apaciguarlo.

Inuyasha al sentir el abrazo de Kagome se tranquilizo, y las líneas moradas de su rostro desaparecieron.

-Kagome, no entiendo, como es que puedes defenderlo – susurro Ryu incrédulo de la actitud de su querida amiga.

-Ryu…yo…. por favor…luego te explico si… - la azabache suplico con la mirada – confía en mi si –

-Como quieras Kagome – Ryu se encogió de hombres en señal de derrota – pero si me llego a enterar que le tocas un pelo te arrepentirás. – amenazo al hanyou antes de irse rumbo a las escaleras.

-kej….tonto humano como si pudieras hacerme algo – dijo con las voz cargada de desdén el hanyou

Al escuchar el comentario del hanyou, la azabache se separo bruscamente de él.

-Inuyasha ¡Abajo! – Grito encolerizada – no debiste tratar asi a Ryu… ¡él es mi amigo! – regaño al hanyou

-kej, perra – murmuro desde el suelo el peli plateado, e intentando levantarse a pesar del hechizo.

La azabache todavía molesta espero a que el hechizo terminara, para hablar con el testarudo hanyou.

-no debiste sentarme Kagome – gruño Inuyasha

-tú te lo buscaste, además casi te transformas, ¡¿qué esperabas que hiciera?! - contraataco la azabache

-kej….el empezó… – rezongo Inuyasha –… además le advertí claramente, que se alejara – contesto poniéndose de pie al perder el efecto del hechizo.

-Ese es el problema Inuyasha...no tienes ningún derecho de pedirle a Ryu que se aleje – exclamo molesta, ondeando los brazos para darle énfasis a su afirmación

El hanyou sintió como si derramaran un balde de agua helada sobre él, si bien era cierto, el todavía, ante los ojos de Kagome estaba indeciso en cuanto a sus sentimientos, aun asi, el seguía siendo su protector y eso le daba derechos. Sobre todo si se trataba de otro macho, que visiblemente está interesado en la miko del futuro.

-Que no tengo derecho….dices… - gruño molesto -…te recuerdo que soy yo el que salva tu trasero cada vez que la niña decide hacer una estupidez y ponerse en peligro – siseo con rabia cada palabra.

-Entonces soy una carga para ti…..porque no solo lo dices y ¡ya!...- dijo la azabache con los ojos inundados de lágrimas - ¡vamos!, ¡dilo!...¡di que en realidad solo soy una molestia para ti! – Susurro dolida – vamos di que solo me necesitas para encontrar los fragmentos….Inuyasha.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, la miko dejo que sus lágrimas bañasen su rostro mientras trataba de contener los sollozos, que le quebraban la voz. Agachando la mirada para que el hanyou no la viera tan triste y desolada.

-Kagome….- susurro el hanyou sorprendido de las palabras de la joven – escucha eso no es verdad…

-Por favor solo vete no quiero hablar contigo ahora – suplico con la mirada gacha.

Incapaz de contradecirla, el hanyou decidió hacerle caso por el momento.

-Está bien Kagome….como quieras….pero después tu y yo hablaremos seriamente – dijo serio Inuyasha.

La azabache no dijo nada y solo observo al hanyou conducirse al pozo devora huesos que conectas ambas épocas.

…..

Luego de varias horas y de desahogarse llorando sola en su habitación y con un punzante dolor de cabeza, la azabache meditaba su decisión de explicarle la verdad a Ryu, sabiendo que no podría mantener por más tiempo su secreto, si quería conservar su amistad con oji gris debía confesarle que viaja quinientos años al pasado a través del pozo que se encuentra en una pagoda del templo de su familia. Y que fue asi como conoció a Inuyasha. Y se enamoro de él, porque aunque trataba de olvidarlo, su corazón estaba fielmente encaprichado con el hanyou de ojos dorados, y dudaba que algún día ese sentimiento cambiase.

….

No muy lejos del templo Higurashi, una energía maligna se liberaba, del sello que la había mantenido presa por muchos siglos. Siglos en los que su odio hacia la humanidad, había crecido al punto de desear la extinción de todos los seres de la especie humana.

-Ya falta poco….muy poco para cumplir mi venganza – gruño una voz femenina – pronto los patéticos humanos pagaran por todo lo que me hicieron…..cuando mi venganza termine…..no quedara ni el recuerdo de ellos….

Continuara…..

Hola mis queridos lectores….me he demorado un montón…. porque aparte de la gran cantidad de deberes que tengo…este capítulo ha sido particularmente difícil….la verdad el drama no es algo que me salga al natural…asi que me gustaría mucho conocer su opinión de cómo me quedo y sus sugerencias….

En fin, la historia en mi cabeza ya está terminada…y puedo decirles que el drama apenas comienza….espero no decepcionarlos…pero les aviso que de ahora en adelante la historia se complicara mas…

Una cosa más….quiero agradecer a todos los que me envían reviews…gracias a ustedes tengo ánimos de seguir escribiendo….espero que también me sigan en mis otras historias.

Besos y abrazos.

Att.

Kag-akane


End file.
